after garduation
by zammie01
Summary: Zach leaves cam has a baby will she see Zach again? Josh is back with surprises. Not Zammie at first.
1. Chapter 1:Left

Me and Zach were walking after Graduation

"Cammie"

"Yes"

" I have a mission"

"okay"

I am not coming back"

"But"

"No buts"

"Kay bye"

*two hours later*

"Where's lover boy?" Macey asked

" fyi we broke up"

"oh"

all of the sudden I felt sick


	2. Chapter 2:Pregnant

"Cammie are you ok" Macey asked

"No" I answered

" are you Pregnant?"

" I don't Know me and Zach got carried away a few months back"

"oh my" Liz said "take a test" as she ran to get a pack of test

" I will hunt Zach down if your pregnant" Bex Threatened

" No you won't" I said as I went to the bathroom to see if I was a mother

5 minutes later the test results said positive.

"positive!" I announced

"So you're pregnant?" Aunt Abby asked

She Startled me I turned and saw my mom, Mr. Solomon and aunt Abby.

"Yes" I Responded

"Me and Bex will have our turns talking to Zach on this" Mr. Solomon swore

"No you won't, because Zach will not know till I say" I replied

"Okay, but he will know eventually right" They said in unison

"Yes" I answered

**Review should it be a girl or a boy and names please!**

**- Thank you**


	3. Josh is back

It has been a week since I found out I was Pregnant. So today we go in to town.

"CAMMIE" Bex Yelled

"Yes"

"You need to go shopping for maternity clothes" Macey said

"but can't you do it you choose the clothes and I'll relax" I pleaded

After an hour of begging I won with Liz on my side.

After a long walk we got to Roseville and we split up. I headed to the park. Although it was Saturday there was a church in session. So as walked by I went in. I had not been to church since my dad disappeared. When I walked in a lady greeted me and told me they were having Sabbath school. I thought this was weird so I checked it out I liked the service and I found out they were SDA. As I was walking out. I thought heard my name.

"Cammie" It was Josh

"Yeah" I answered not really wanting to talk to him

"Why are you here?"

"I was just curious" I said truthfully

"Oh um Cammie can I tell you something"

"Yeah"

"Well I'm a spy and I know you went to a school for spies. Like I did. When we first met I was on a mission."

"Okay um wow that was sudden" I was shocked

"Are you okay?" Josh asked

"No, I'm pregnant and the dad left me" I sobbed

"Wow I don't mean to intrude but can I help raise the Baby?" He asked

"I'll need all the help I can get ."

"So we're friends?"

"Yes but I can tell you want to say more."

"Cammie will you date me?

"Yes"

"Cammie" heard Liz call

"I need to go" I told Josh

"See you Monday?" He asked

"You bet" I answered as I kissed him and left

**Josh's pov**

I am surprised she said yes and happy I get a shot with her again. After my classmate Zach got her I gave up hope. Yes I went to blackthorn only my family knew and of course Zach but I did not go on the exchange.

**Liz pov**

when Cammie came up to us she seemed to hide something big.

"Cammie is unCammie Like" I whispered to bex

"We'll get it out of her tonight"

_**please review**_

_**baby names and genders also how the girls will get Cammie to break the news of her and Josh dating**_


	4. Zach?

After eating breakfast with Liz. I Left to see Josh. I found him sitting on a blanket in the park.  
"so what's the occasion" I asked  
he handed me an envelope in it read:

_Cammie will you marry me?_

_ ~Josh_

"Yes" I Squealed as I kissed him. he slide the ring on my finger. We were interrupted by a snort. we looked up there was the Girls.

"so your getting married" Macey stated surprised

"Yes" we Replied

" Where will you live?"

"Grandparents gave me a house her in Roseville And Before you ask starting tomorrow I'm the director of the CIA"

_ ~8 months later~ _

I was on my way with Megan and Emily to see Josh. Yes I had twins and didn't know until I gave birth. I walked to the storage area of the pharmacy and type in my secret code. As I walked past the spy area I saw, Zach? What was he doing here he shouldn't be back he looked up and I turned away.

"May I help you" I heard the secretary ask

" Is Josh available" I asked

" Of course, go right in Mrs. Abrams. Oh and congrats on the twins" she said

I walked in Josh's office he was sitting in his chair trying to sort out missions for spies.

"Hey sweetie I brought you lunch" I said

"Thanks, what's dinner going to be?" He asked

"Well what ever Bex fixes, she wants us over tonight because the twin are only 2 weeks old"

"That's her excuse"

"Yep you know Bex"

"well in that case we will go"

"Bye I'll See you at Bex's place" I said and left it was time for the twins nap.

_**Zach's pov**_

I saw Cammie! I think but she wasn't pregnant when I left, was she and she was Definitely not married. Just the I got a Text from Bex inviting me over for lunch. So I left to see Bex. It was nice to her again but she was hiding something I could tell and I'm going to find out what it is.


End file.
